


L'assedio di Fort Alamo

by Gil81



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gil81/pseuds/Gil81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono momenti, nella vita di una persona, che segnano la sua intera esistenza. Questi ricordi di tanto in tanto tornano a farsi sentire... che sia mediante un vecchio orologio rotto o una pistola da ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'assedio di Fort Alamo

Le Termopili hanno avuto il loro messaggero della disfatta. Alamo no.  
(Generale Thomas Jefferson Green)

 

Il fuoco gli scaldava le guance, facendogli bruciare gli occhi a causa del fumo acre. Il lezzo di morte diventava più intenso ogni minuto che passava. Eppure non una lacrima scivolò da quegli occhi sbarrati, che pure studiavano la grottesca pira funeraria come se non riuscissero a far combaciare quell'immagine al fortino lasciato intatto soltanto pochi giorni prima.

La Missione San Antonio de Valero era stata fortificata da qualche anno, trasformandosi in quello che i soldati texani continuavano a chiamare 'Fort Alamo'. Mura spesse e forti, un piccolo orto all’interno, originariamente pensato per i monaci, celle fresche anche durante le estati più torride. I suoi anni di servizio in quel luogo gli sarebbero rimasti impressi per tutta la vita. E come avrebbe potuto dimenticare?

Nel 1836 l'autoproclamatosi dittatore Antonio Lopez de Santa Ana era ben deciso a distruggere l’ultimo baluardo di resistenza dell’esercito texano, rifiutandosi di concedere l’indipendenza allo stato del Texas: quella rivoluzione era durata fin troppo.

Quando il colonnello William Travis lo aveva convocato nel suo ufficio, con lui erano presenti anche Jim Bowie, a capo dei volontari, e l'esploratore Davy Crockett, arrivato da poco dal Tennessee per unirsi alla resistenza. Una piccola pattuglia di messicani in esplorazione era stata sbaragliata dagli uomini di Bowie, eppure i loro volti erano cupi, gli animi tesi. Santa Ana stava radunando le truppe messicane per sferrare un attacco al Forte. Si vociferava di una cifra pari a mille uomini, contro un paio di centinaia di texani già stremati e affamati.  
C’era bisogno di una squadra di uomini che portasse un messaggio al Generale Sam Houston, per chiedere l’invio immediato di truppe fresche, così da poter mantenere la posizione. Cinque uomini tra i migliori, nominati direttamente da Bowie: le proteste non sarebbero servite a niente. Dovevano partire quella notte stessa.

Nessuno al Forte si aspettava un attacco così presto. L’oscurità dovuta all’assenza della luna aveva aiutato i nemici a scivolare più vicino alla doppia cinta muraria della costruzione già pesantemente bombardata. I cinque uomini non avevano neppure sellato i cavalli, perché potessero correre più velocemente, senza zavorra inutile. Il plico sigillato era stato nascosto sotto la sua giacca, stretto da una cinghia per non perderlo. Quando le porte sud si aprirono con un cigolio sinistro, nell'oscurità più totale, insieme ai quattro compagni aveva colpito i fianchi degli animali coi talloni e si era allontanato in fretta, determinato a tornare quanto prima con le truppe di Houston.

Dall’interno, Bowie e Crockett attesero con ansia, al buio. Non vi furono grida né rumori di battaglia, segno che il gruppo si era allontanato senza problemi: i messaggeri avevano attraversato le linee nemiche nascoste nell'ombra senza accorgersi di niente e cogliendo i messicani stessi di sorpresa. Erano diretti a est, verso la piccola città di Goliad, distante 150 chilometri dal Forte. Speravano tutti che il messaggio accorato potesse raggiungere Houston e convincerlo a mandare un nutrito drappello a difendere le mura ormai piene di buchi dell'antica missione. I messicani stavano arrivando armati di cannoni: occorreva far presto.

I soldati all’interno del Forte erano stanchi, scoraggiati e affamati. Quasi nessuno riusciva a dormire e le avventure narrate da Crockett accanto al fuoco vennero accolte con gioia. L'inconfondibile berretto di pelliccia ornato da una coda di opossum girava tra gli uomini della resistenza, distribuendo pacche sulle spalle, parole incoraggianti e qualche battuta da buffone. Amava ridere, anche e soprattutto nei momenti più tesi.  
Travis guardò il suo orologio, gli occhi che si sollevarono verso il cielo ancora scuro. Le cinque del mattino. Forse all’alba avrebbero già potuto intravedere le truppe messicane in avvicinamento. La loro unica speranza era che il messaggio arrivasse a destinazione e che fosse abbastanza convincente da garantirgli l'invio di truppe fresche.

Al popolo del Texas e a tutti gli americani  
Cittadini e compatrioti:  
Ho sostenuto un bombardamento di artiglieria ininterrottamente per ventiquattro ore e non ho perso un solo uomo. Il nemico chiede la resa a discrezione, altrimenti il Forte sarà passato a fil di spada.  
Ho risposto con un colpo di cannone e la nostra bandiera sventola ancora fieramente sulle mura.  
Non mi arrenderò e non mi ritirerò mai.  
Quindi vi chiedo in nome della libertà, del patriottismo e di quanto vi è di più caro agli americani, di venire in nostro aiuto al più presto. Il nemico riceve rinforzi ogni giorno, e nel giro di quattro o cinque raggiungerà sicuramente le quattromila unità. Se questo mio appello verrà ignorato, sono deciso a difendermi il più a lungo possibile e a morire come un soldato che non ha mai dimenticato il proprio onore e quello del loro paese.  
Vittoria o morte!

 

Fu uno squillo di tromba nel buio a decretare l’inizio della fine per Fort Alamo e i suoi difensori, 183 uomini decisi a reclamare l’indipendenza per il Texas. I soldati straiati nell'erba, coperti dall'oscurità, si alzarono tutti insieme gridando 'Arriba!' e iniziarono a correre per dare l'assalto alle mura, armati di fucili, sciabole, picconi e scale. Nella notte ben quattro colonne avevano preso posizione intorno al Forte in perfetto ordine e in completo silenzio, ma la mancanza di disciplina dei messicani aveva permesso ai texani di correre all'artiglieria. Si era sparato molto quella notte, da entrambe le parti.

Quando il sole inondò il terreno ormai intriso del sangue versato, i corpi di 183 uomini coraggiosi erano già ricoperti di mosche, ancora all'interno del Forte. Da soli avevano ucciso circa 1600 messicani, riluttanti ad arrendersi, difendendosi con cannoni caricati persino con ferri di cavallo. Santa Ana era riuscito a unire sotto il suo comando oltre 4000 uomini, coi quali era stato sicuro di poter sbaragliare la piccola guarnigione che tanto a lungo aveva osato opporsi a lui.

Sei donne del vicino villaggio erano state catturate, violentate a turno dai soldati vincitori e poi lasciate andare perché raccontassero la storia di quanto era accaduto a Fort Alamo. I cinque messaggeri, tornati insieme a un drappello degli uomini di Houston, le trovarono abbandonate lungo la strada, terrorizzate e ferite. Raccontarono del pugno di texani che era riuscito a fuggire, nascondendosi nei cespugli, e che avevano tentato di nascondere al villaggio. Quando i messicani li avevano trovati, erano stati trascinati in presenza del dittatore. Santa Ana li aveva guardati con aria annoiata, sventolando una mano e rimproverando i suoi uomini perché non li avevano uccisi sul posto, tediandolo con una questione tanto ininfluente. Appena si fu voltato per andarsene, i messicani erano saltati addosso agli ostaggi, massacrandoli a colpi di sciabola e piccone.

Fu così che i cinque sopravvissuti seppero quello che era successo. I corpi dei loro fratelli d’armi erano stati impilati e dati alle fiamme, come monito agli abitanti dei villaggi vicini ad arrendersi alla superiorità dei messicani e accettare così definitivamente la dittatura di Santa Ana.  
Solo i cinque uomini nascosti nell’erba alta erano sfuggiti al massacro. Solo cinque, che avrebbero rivissuto quelle scene ogni notte, pur non avendole vissute direttamente, domandandosi per quale motivo non avevano trovato ancora la morte come i loro fratelli.

 

******************

 

“Non se ne andranno mai, vero?”  
Teaspoon, i pollici infilati sotto un paio di vecchie bretelle sbiadite dal tempo, si voltò verso la padrona di casa, rossi riccioli irlandesi che incorniciavano un volto decorato da piccole lentiggini e latore di una saggezza che neppure lui avrebbe potuto eguagliare.

“I ricordi” aggiunse Emma, carezzando con un pollice il cipollone appeso al suo grembiule bianco. "Li sento ogni momento." Il vecchio orologio una volta appartenuto a suo padre, ormai fermo da anni, venne sollevato fino all’orecchio destro e le labbra della donna s'incurvarono in un sorriso sereno, carico d'affetto.

“Forse dovrei tornare nella capanna del vapore" la risposta del vecchio capostazione fu accompagnata da una scrollata di spalle, con quel sorriso che ormai era diventato il suo marchio di fabbrica e che non permetteva mai di capire cosa pensasse in realtà.

“Oh non dirlo neanche per scherzo. C’è da riparare lo steccato e ridipingere il granaio. Se i ragazzi ti vedessero accendere il fuoco lì dentro scapperebbero tutti in città per non essere coinvolti e allora avremmo sprecato una giornata di lavoro." Il tono di Emma era divertito, ma sapevano entrambi che una scusa era tutto quello che serviva ai corrieri per sgattaiolare fuori dalla proprietà ed andare a oziare giù a Sweetwater.

Il modo in cui aveva usato quel termine, ‘ragazzi’, fece sospirare Teaspoon. Troppo affettuoso, troppo materno, troppo... inadeguato.  
“Emma… è dalla loro prima corsa che non sono più dei ragazzi. La Compagnia li ha assunti orfani apposta perché nessuno si preoccupasse per loro, dovresti..."

Il capostazione fu bloccato da un cenno perentorio della mano da parte di Mrs. Shannon.  
“Non saranno mai orfani finché avrò vita” lo interruppe, il piglio deciso che non ammetteva repliche. La mano aveva lasciato ricadere il pesante cipollone e si era piazzata su un fianco, quasi sfidandolo a contraddirla. Quando il veterano di Alamo abbassò la testa, toccandosi il cappello con due dita in segno di resa, le labbra di Emma s'incurvarono in un leggerissimo sorriso.  
“La colazione è in tavola. Faresti meglio ad entrare, prima che Cody spazzoli via tutto.”

“William F. Cody… un pozzo senza fondo, ecco cos’è!” fu l’esclamazione di Teaspoon, mentre si muoveva in fretta verso la grande casa colonica, sperando di poter salvare almeno qualche pancake dalle grinfie del corriere biondo. La risata cristallina di Emma Shannon l’accompagnò finché la porta non si richiuse alle sue spalle.

Erano quelli i momenti per i quali si sentiva felice di essere sopravvissuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Gli eventi della battaglia di Alamo sono stati ovviamente romanzati basandomi sul personaggio di Aloysius "Teaspoon" Hunter, protagonista della serie tv “The Young Riders”. Nella serie era uno dei Ranger texani sopravvissuti perché fuori dal Forte a consegnare un messaggio. Le tesi riguardo alla battaglia vera e propria, soprattutto in termini numerici, variano ancora oggi a seconda che le fonti siano texane o messicane.  
> Il testo del messaggio inserito in corsivo nel racconto non è una mia creazione, ma il contenuto reale della lettera scritta dal Colonnello Travis e indirizzata al Generale Houston.


End file.
